Just Get Yourself Inside Her Love
by Justgalon
Summary: Kisah cinta yang berawal di sebuah coffee shop antara Sasuke dan Sakura. "Mungkin aku terlalu cepat dengan semua ini. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman, tapi aku akui jika aku benar-benar tertarik padamu," Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke selalu membuat Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas. Semua! Apa pun itu.


**Hallo saya datang lagi membawa fanfiction Sasuke dan Sakura, ide ini saya dapat ketika saya lagi duduk-duduk santai di Starbucks sendirian dan saat itu kebetulan saya sedang membawa laptop, jadilah cerita ini saya tulis di sana ekekekeke XD yang pasti ini OOC banget ekekek. Semoga suka dan selamat membaca XD**

.

Based on Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Main Cast : Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno

Extended Cast : Naruto Uzumaki

Genre : Romance, Comedy

Rate : K

.

"Selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu. Mau memesan apa?" tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat papan menu.

"Java Chip Frappuccino," jawab Sasuke sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sejenak ia tertegun melihat gadis yang sedang melayaninya saat ini.

"Ukuran?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke sedikit mengulas senyumnya.

" _Grande_ ," jawab Sasuke lagi. ia lalu melihat tag nama gadis itu. Sakura Haruno. Itu namanya. Nama yang cantik pikir Sasuke.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke kembali sadar. Ia mengulas senyumnya kembali. "Ingin memesan makanan juga?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Sasuke. Oh tidak usah, aku hanya ingin minum sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan," jawabnya lagi. Sakura lalu menuliskan nama Sasuke dan ia mulai mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya. Namun Sakura berhenti sebentar karena Sasuke terus menatapnya dan tersenyum.

"Maaf, apakah ada yang aneh?" tanya Sakura dengan sedikit heran. Sasuke langsung menggeleng cepat. Ah ia kedapatan memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya tersenyum saja. Kau barista yang ramah," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyumnya juga.

"Terima kasih," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Ingin membayar _cash_ atau dengan _card_?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan _card member_ Starbucks-nya dan menyerahkannya kepada Sakura.

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya. Gadis di depannya itu memiliki senyum yang cerah dan mata yang bening. Dia juga ramah. Sasuke langsung merasa tertarik. Oh ya tertarik! Ia tertarik dengan gadis itu. Tentu tidak salah Sasuke tertarik kepadanya. Sepertinya ia akan sering-sering mengunjungi _coffee shop_ yang tepat berada di depan kantornya mulai sekarang ketika ia merasa suntuk berada di dalam ruangan kantornya.

"Terima kasih, minumannya ditunggu dan nanti akan saya panggil," senyum Sakura tersungging lagi. Sasuke membalasnya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Sasuke masih dengan senyumnya. Ia belum melangkah dari tempat Sakura berdiri. "Sakura Haruno," lanjut Sasuke sambil mengucapkan nama Sakura.

Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Ia tahu Sasuke membaca tag namanya. Lelaki itu tampan dan sepertinya ia juga ramah pikir Sakura. Pipi Sakura sedikit memerah ketika Sasuke menyebut namanya. Beberapa hari ia baru menjadi barista di _coffee shop_ Starbucks tempatnya bekerja saat ini dan ia baru pertama kali mendengar ada pelanggan yang menyebut namanya. Ini membuat Sakura senang. Bukan senang karena laki-laki tampan yang menyebut namanya. Sakura senang karena ada yang mengenal namanya meskipun ia hanya seorang barista.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura membalas senyum Sasuke. Sasuke masih berdiri di sana. Itu membuat Sakura masih heran. Apakah pesanan Sasuke ada yang kurang pikir Sakura.

"Sepertinya mulai sekarang aku akan rajin ke sini. Boleh aku berkenalan denganmu?" pertanyaan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Sakura terkaget-kaget. Oh laki-laki itu mengajaknya berkenalan.

.

.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar ketika ia duduk di bangku _coffee shop_ tersebut. Ia sengaja memilih tempat di dekat jendela dan dapat melihat langsung meja kasir. Sasuke sengaja memilih tempat yang strategis tersebut. Sasuke membuka laptopnya dan selagi menunggu laptopnya menyalah, Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura yang sedang membuatkan pesanan. Sasuke senang sekali karena Sakura menyambut perkenalannya tadi. Itulah mengapa Sasuke tersenyum lebar.

Ruangan _coffee shop_ itu cukup besar dan dominasi warna coklat serta ornamen kayu. Jendela-jendela besar yang membuatnya banyak dimasuki cahaya matahari. Bangku-bangku dan meja-meja berwarna coklat agak muda serta lampu-lampu yang meskipun terlihat biasa bentuknya, tetapi sangat cantik bertengger di ruangan itu. Wangi kopi sedikit berhembus di hidung Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah membuatkan pesanan. Ada beberapa barista di sana yang juga bekerja bersama Sakura.

"Hei Sasuke," Sasuke langsung menoleh ketika ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya. Seorang laki-laki kurus jangkung. Dia teman sekantor Sasuke.

"Oh Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak ada, aku melihatmu dari jendela lalu aku menghampirimu," jawab Naruto. Ia kemudian melihat Sasuke yang kini mengutak-atik laptopnya.

"Kau tidak makan siang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sedang diet," jawab Naruto. Diet? Sasuke terkikik geli. Naruto yang kurus jangkung itu berdiet. Ingin seperti apa lagi dirinya pikir Sasuke.

"Kau ingin kurus seperti apa lagi. Jangan berpikiran aneh," Sasuke tertawa geli. Naruto juga terkikik geli.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku sedang menunggu kekasihku keluar dari kantornya. Jadi selama menunggunya aku ke sini sebentar," jawab Naruto. Saat itu Sasuke mendengar namanya dipanggil. Minumannya sudah selesai di buat ternyata.

"Kau ingin memesan minum?" tawar Sasuke sambil berdiri.

"Boleh, pesankan aku satu," jawab Naruto. Sasuke kembali lagi ke dekat meja kasir. Sakura menyambutnya lagi.

"Aku pesan satu lagi untuk temanku," Sasuke tersenyum kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya. "Samakan saja seperti punyaku tadi," sambung Sasuke.

"Atas nama siapa?" tanya Sakura. Sakura melirik teman Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memainkan ponselnya.

"Naruto," jawab Sasuke. Sakura kemudian menuliskan nama Naruto di gelasnya. Sasuke kemudian mengeluarkan _card member_ -nya untuk membayar. "Boleh aku tahu dimana kau tinggal?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura sedikit menampakkan wajah aneh.

"Aku tinggal di rumah," jawab Sakura masih dengan wajah aneh. Ia merasa Sasuke sedikit cepat menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ya aku tahu kau tinggal di rumah. Aku juga tinggal di rumah," Sasuke tertawa pelan. Sasuke sangat ingin tahu mengenai Sakura. "Maksudku di daerah mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura memutar bola matanya perlahan. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ini kartumu," Sakura menyerahkan kartu _member_ -nya kepada Sasuke dan juga struk belanjaan. Sasuke menerimanya namun ia belum beranjak dari sana. Ia masih menunggu jawaban Sakura. "Apakah masih ada yang kurang?" tanya Sakura karena Sasuke belum beranjak. Sasuke memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," jawab Sasuke masih dengan senyumnya. Sakura berpikir sejenak. Tipe seperti Sasuke itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban. Sakura menghela nafasnya sedikit. "Tunggu sebentar," Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya lalu ia mengambil sepotong tisu.

"Hah?" tanya Sakura heran ketika Sasuke menyodorkan tisu kepadanya. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya sampai Sasuke menyodorkan tisu.

"Tulis alamatmu di sini dan juga nomor ponselmu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura kembali terkaget-kaget. Oh laki-laki ini berani pikir Sakura.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya ia tersenyum lebar lagi. Sasuke mengantongi alamat dan nomor ponsel Sakura. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan itu. Naruto yang kini melihat Sasuke tersenyum lebar sedikit heran. Ada apa dengan temannya itu. Sasuke juga meminum minumannya sambil terus tersenyum. Ia seolah lupa ada Naruto yang kini tengah duduk di depannya.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto curiga.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya suka minuman ini. Rasanya manis sekali," jawab Sasuke asal. Sasuke lalu melirik lagi Sakura yang kini sedang sibuk membuat minuman untuk Naruto.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sedang memiliki target?" tanya Naruto yang melihat pandangan mata Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak memilikinya," jawab Sasuke berbohong.

"Lalu mengapa kau dari tadi meliriknya. Katakan padaku, yang mana targetmu," Naruto langsung bertanya tanpa basa basi. Sasuke tahu temannya itu tidak akan melepaskan pertanyaannya begitu saja.

"Yang paling cantik," jawab Sasuke sambil kembali meminum minumannya. Naruto langsung melihat ke arah meja bar kembali dan ada dua barista perempuan di sana. Keduanya cantik. "Yang berhidung mancung," tambah Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto tahu siapa target Sasuke.

"Aiis kurang ajar! Kau tahu yang mana kualitas unggul," Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kesal sedangkan Sasuke tertawa geli.

"Aku sudah tahu namanya dan alamat rumahnya serta nomor ponselnya," kata Sasuke dengan bangga. Naruto nampak sangat kaget. Sasuke lalu memamerkan tisu yang telah berisi alamat dan nomor ponsel Sakura. "Aku bergerak cepat," sambung Sasuke yang kini menyimpan tisu itu kembali di saku celananya.

"Oh tuhan!" suara Naruto membuat beberapa orang menoleh. Ia lalu menutup mulutnya dan mengecilkan suaranya. "Hei yang benar saja. Apakah kau tahu ia sudah punya kekasih atau belum? Dan apakah ia menyukaimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Itu urusan belakangan. Yang terpenting, aku menyukainya," jawab Sasuke. Ia meminum kembali minumannya. Terasa sangat manis di lidah Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau baru putus dengan… siapa nama mantan kekasihmu itu, aku lupa… dua minggu yang lalu…" Naruto menarik nafasnya. Ia memandang Sasuke yang kini mengutak-atik laptopnya. "Dan sekarang kau berniat dengan gadis itu. Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya," ucap Naruto. Sasuke terkikik geli sambil mengutak-atik laptopnya. Ia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Justru karena aku baru ingin mengenalnya aku merasa tertantang," jawab Sasuke sambil terus mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Saat itu Naruto mendengar namanya di panggil. "Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya," ucap Sasuke sebelum Naruto berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Ya ampun, dia itu semangat sekali jika mengejar perempuan incarannya," keluh Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke yang berjalan. Sasuke mengambil minuman Naruto dan ia lagi-lagi berhenti di meja bar. Seorang barista perempuan lagi menegurnya.

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya. Sakura lalu menoleh dan pandangan Sasuke bertemu dengannya. "Oh ya, aku ada keperluan dengan temanmu," jawab Sasuke. Teman Sakura itu langsung menatap arah pandangan mata Sasuke.

"Oh ya silahkan," katanya dengan sedikit kikuk. Sakura kini menatap Sasuke heran.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Sakura. Dalam beberapa saat ini Sasuke sudah tiga kali berbicara kepadanya. Dia akan gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Ia telah membuat satu pelanggan gila kerenanya.

"Boleh aku tahu jam berapa kau selesai bekerja dan pulang?" tanya Sasuke. Oh tuhan! Sakura kembali terkaget-kaget. Sasuke benar-benar mengejarnya.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjakan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat. Ia harus mengejar waktu. Beberapa kali Sasuke melihat jam pada laptopnya. Masih jam setengah tiga siang. Sasuke kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Ia masih mempunyai sisa waktu satu setengah jam lagi sebelum Sakura selesai dan pulang bekerja. Sasuke harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya itu sebelum pukul empat sore ini. Sasuke berhasil menanyakan kepada Sakura jam berapa ia pulang dan Sasuke juga berhasil mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya. Ah ya! Sasuke memang gila. Itu yang Naruto katakan kepadanya tadi ketika Sasuke bercerita jika ia berhasil mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersamanya.

"Woaah… Kau sudah ingin pulang," goda Naruto dari mejanya ketika Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya. Naruto adalah bawahan Sasuke di kantor jadi ruangan mereka berbeda.

"Ya, aku akan menjalankan misiku," jawab Sasuke. Naruto terkekek geli. Beberapa wanita yang bekerja di perusahaan itu memiliki perasaan terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke menyambutnya namun ia tidak benar-benar pernah merasa tertarik. Ketika Sasuke lewat beberapa wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya.

"Semoga berhasil dan semoga kali ini kau tidak bermain-main saja!" teriak Naruto. Ruangan itu sedikit gaduh karena teriakan Naruto. Beberapa pegawai mulai bertanya-tanya kepada Naruto terutama para wanita yang menyukai Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju parkiran. Ia sedikit bersiul dan Sasuke sampai di mobilnya. Sasuke melihat jam tangannya. Tepat sepuluh menit lagi jam empat sore. Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran. Ia lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan menunggu lampu merah lalu berbelok. Sekarang sampailah Sasuke di depan _coffee shop_ Starbucks yang menjadi tempat Sakura bekerja. Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia sedikit mengintip dari jendela. Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi. Sasuke terus menunggu dan tidak lama ada seorang wanita yang keluar dari pintu depan. Rambutnya tergerai indah. Sasuke cepat-cepat keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sakura Haruno!" panggil Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh dan ia kembali kaget karena Sasuke benar-benar mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Sakura tidak tahu ingin bertanya apa dan hanya pertanyaan itulah yang keluar. Sasuke tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Menunggumu pulang. Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan jika aku akan pulang bersamamu dan mengantarmu," jawab Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk sedikit kepalanya.

"Kukira kau hanya bercanda," jawab Sakura seadanya. Sasuke memamerkan senyumnya lagi.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam mobilku. Tenang saja, aku adalah laki-laki baik. Aku tidak akan macam-macam," kata Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya. Tentu saja semua laki-laki akan mengakui dirinya adalah laki-laki yang baik di depan semua wanita incarannya. Termasuk Sasuke.

"Tapi apakah kau… Ah, maksudku ini serius?" tanya Sakura yang masih sedikit kikuk.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan wanita," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya. Oh ya Sasuke pembohong besar. Nyatanya ia sering sekali memainkan wanita incarannya jika ia sudah merasa bosan.

"Kau yakin ingin mengantarku pulang?" tanya Sakura lagi. Ia benar-benar harus yakin. Sakura tidak ingin diturunkan di tengah jalan. Itu memalukan.

"Apakah aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya sebagai jawaban. Sakura tidak tahu, ia tidak mengenal Sasuke dan mereka memang baru berkenalan. "Ayo masuk," ajak Sasuke lagi. Akhirnya Sakura masuk ke mobil Sasuke. Senyum Sasuke kembali melebar.

.

.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke saja. Tidak perlu malu-malu padaku," kata Sasuke sambil menyetir. Sakura yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya mulai merasa sedikit nyaman setelah sebelumnya ia sangat canggung.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. "Kau cukup panggil aku dengan Sakura saja," sambung Sakura. Sakura kembali diam. Ia tidak pernah berada pada situasi seperti ini. Biasanya jika ada laki-laki yang mendekatinya, minimal Sakura sudah mengenal mereka terlebih dahulu. Namun kali ini berbeda. Laki-laki ini langsung mengajaknya tanpa basa-basi. Ia seperti kucing yang tidak ingin kehilangan mangsanya.

"Kau sebelumnya pernah menjadi barista di tempat lain sebelum _coffee shop_ itu dibuka?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Tidak pernah," jawab Sakura singkat. Ia belum ingin membuka dirinya terlalu jauh kepada Sasuke.

"Jadi ini pengalaman pertamamu bekerja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak, aku pernah bekerja sebagai penyiar radio sebelumnya," jawab Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke yang kaget dengan pengakuan Sakura.

"Kau pernah bekerja sebagai penyiar radio?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bekerja di dua tempat," jawab Sakura. Sasuke berhasil mengorek tentang diri Sakura.

"Di stasiun radio mana?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia ingin mengorek semua informasi tentang Sakura.

"Radio ChatTime, kau tahu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengingat-ingat. Selama ini ia sangat jarang sekali mendengar radio. "Radio yang mempunyai saluran mengenai curahan hati orang-orang yang merasa sedang dalam kesedihan atau ingin berbagi kesenangan," jawab Sakura.

"Aku jarang mendengar radio jadi aku tidak tahu. Jadi kau bekerja di dua tempat sekaligus?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya," jawab Sakura singkat. "Dan sekarang bisakah kau mengantarku ke studio?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengernyit heran.

"Ke studio?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah masih heran.

"Ya, aku akan siaran," jawab Sakura. Sekarang Sasuke mengerti. Artinya ia tidak akan mengantar Sakura kerumahnya tapi ke studio. Tidak apa-apa yang penting Sasuke sudah mempunyai alamat Sakura. Ini bahkan keberuntungan untuk Sasuke karena bisa mengetahui tentang Sakura lagi.

"Tidak masalah. Katakan dimana studionya. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana. Bahkan jika aku bisa sampai ke depan pintu ruang siaranmu," jawaban Sasuke sedikit berlebihan. Ia senang sekali membuat hati wanita incarannya melayang tinggi.

"Tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau mungkin akan diusir petugas," jawab Sakura menyambut perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa pelan. Gadis itu tidak termakan rayuannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Boleh aku mendengar siaranmu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia sudah banyak sekali mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura dengan riang. Ia sudah mulai sedikit akrab.

"Bisa kau carikan gelombang radio siaranmu. Aku akan mendengarnya dari mobil nanti. Dan aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai siaran. Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengantarmu pulang," Sasuke mempunyai sejuta cara untuk menaklukan wanita incarannya.

"Tidak masalah," kata Sakura. Sasuke lalu menyalahkan radionya dan Sakura mulai mencari gelombang siaran radionya. "Kau tidak perlu menungguku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kita baru saja saling kenal," Sakura sedikit tidak enak mengatakannya kepada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan. Aku senang menunggu," Sasuke sudah benar-benar mengeluarkan pesonanya namun Sakura tidak mudah terpengaruh.

"Aku harus siaran _live_ selama tiga jam dan kau masih tetap akan menunggu?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku bisa menunggu di café sambil mengerjakan pekerjaanku dan aku akan mendengarkan siaranmu dari ponselku atau aku akan berjalan-jalan dan mendengarkan siaranmu dari radio mobilku. Ketika kau selesai siaran hanya hubungi aku dan aku akan datang menjemputmu," ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Sakura seperti mendengarkan perkataan dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati di jalan. Nadanya sama persis pikir Sakura.

"Aku masih merasa tidak enak," jawab Sakura jujur. Sasuke memberikan senyumnya lagi.

"Tidak perlu merasa tidak enak. Aku senang melakukannya," balas Sasuke. Sakura masih tersenyum canggung. Benar-benar gawat. Laki-laki ini tidak akan melepaskannya. Di satu sisi Sakura merasa sedikit risih namun di sisi lain Sakura sedikit senang dengan sifatnya yang rela menunggu Sakura untuk siaran. Meskipun mereka baru berkenalan dan bahkan perkenalan itu terlalu cepat, Sakura sudah bisa mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah orang yang gigih. Gigih karena ia tidak menyerah untuk mendekatinya.

"Baiklah jika itu kemauanmu. Aku tidak bisa memaksa lagi," Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia senang Sakura kalah darinya. "Stop saja di sana. Itu studio radioku," tunjuk Sakura. Sasuke langsung berhenti di depannya. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih dan turun dari mobil Sasuke.

Sasuke memperhatikan gedung studio itu. Lumayan besar dan selama ini ia sering lewat di daerah itu namun ia tidak tahu jika ada seorang wanita cantik yang menarik hatinya di dalam sana. Mulai sekarang Sasuke akan semakin sering melewati jalanan itu dan juga mulai sekarang ia akan sering-sering memutar radio. Dia benar-benar terkena dampak dari sesuatu yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

"Jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku ketika pulang. Aku akan siap sedia mengantarmu," kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyumnya kepada Sakura. Sakura mau tidak mau hanya mengangguk. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam studio. Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Ia berhasil.

.

.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya dan ia tidak tahu kemana tujuannya. Ia malas untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Akhirnya setelah berpikir panjang Sasuke memutuskan untuk mampir ke _bakery shop_. Sasuke menenteng laptopnya dan tidak lupa ponsel beserta _earphones_ -nya. Sasuke memesan beberapa kue dan juga minuman. Ia lalu menyalahkan laptopnya. Kemudian memasang _earphones_ di telinganya. Sasuke mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar dan ia langsung mendengar satu suara yang meskipun baru beberapa jam ini ia dengar namun Sasuke sudah hapal dengan suaranya.

"Selamat siang pendengar yang berbahagia. Kembali bersama Sakura Haruno di sini dalam acara ChatTime. Apa kabar? Semoga semua pendengar sehat selalu…" Sasuke mengulas senyumnya mendengar suara Sakura. Ia terus mendengarkan siaran Sakura dengan senang hati. Sasuke sampai lupa jika ia berniat mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

"Sekarang kita akan membuka sesi curahan hati. Silahkan menelpon dan berbagi cerita mengenai kehidupan anda. Saya akan mendengarkan semuanya..." Sasuke langsung menggeluarkan ponselnya satu lagi dari saku celananya. Ia cepat-cepat mencatat nomor yang disebutkan Sakura.

"Oh, sudah ada penelpon pertama," kata Sakura. Sasuke mengulas senyumnya sambil terus mendengarkan suara Sakura di radio. "Halo selamat sore. Sesi curahan hati ChatTime dengan Sakura Haruno di sini. Dengan siapa ini?" ucap Sakura.

"Dengan Sasuke di sini," jawab Sasuke. Sakura yang mendengar nama Sasuke dari telponnya sedikit mengernyit heran. Sasuke? Apakah Sasuke yang berbeda atau Sasuke yang berkenalan dengannya tadi.

"Ya, Sasuke- _kun_ , apa yang ingin anda ceritakan kepada kita hari ini?" tanya Sakura berusaha menguasai situasi.

"Aku ingin bercerita mengenai pertemuanku dengan seorang wanita yang memikat hatiku hari ini," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya lagi.

"Wah sepertinya wanita itu sangat berkesan untuk anda. Silahkan bercerita kepadanya dan semoga saja ia mendengar jika anda mengungkapkan tentangnya," jawab Sakura lagi.

"Ya aku tahu pasti ia sedang mendengarnya saat ini. Hmm, pertemuan awalku dengannya karena ketidaksengajaan," cerita Sasuke. Sakura mulai serius mendengar cerita Sasuke. "Aku mengunjungi _coffee shop_ yang baru buka beberapa hari ini dan lokasinya tepat berada di depan kantorku," Sakura kembali mengerutkan dahinya. Mirip dengan seseorang pikir Sakura.

"Lalu anda mengajaknya berkenalan Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja. Aku melihat tag namanya dan aku langsung mengajaknya berkenalan. Aku bahkan meminta alamat rumahnya dan juga nomor ponselnya. Aku menyodorkan tisu kepadanya agar ia menulis alamat rumah serta nomor ponselnya. Ia nampak sedikit kaget dengan permintaanku itu," sekarang Sakura benar-benar yakin jika Sasuke yang menelpon di dalam acaranya sekarang adalah Sasuke yang berkenalan dengannya.

"Oh pertemuan yang mengesankan," ucap Sakura setelah ia cukup lama berpikir harus menjawab apa. "Silahkan teruskan ceritamu," kata Sakura. Sakura yakin saat ini Sasuke sedang membicarakan dirinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar… Ah, Sakura bahkan tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk Sasuke.

"Lalu aku menanyakan jam berapa ia selesai bekerja dan jam berapa ia pulang," cerita Sasuke lagi. Ia terus mengulas senyumnya. "Sewaktu aku mengantarnya pulang, dia memintaku mengantarnya ke studio radio. Aku baru mengetahui jika ia mempunyai pekerjaan lain sebagai penyiar radio selain barista di _coffee shop_ tempat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dan saat ini dia sedang siaran, mengobrol bersama seseorang di telpon. Nama wanita itu Sakura Haruno. Orang yang saat ini sedang mengobrol denganku," seperti ada yang meledak di kepala Sakura. Beberapa teman Sakura yang mendengar siaran Sakura dari luar ruangan nampak menolehkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. Mereka menatap Sakura dari kaca besar studio.

"Oh caramu mengesankan Sasuke- _kun_ ," mau tidak mau wajah Sakura merah merona. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang berkenalan dengannya sampai melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Jadi Sakura Haruno, aku sekarang sedang berada di _bakery shop_ sambil memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman. Aku mendengarkan radio dan sambil menelponmu. Jika kau sudah pulang nanti jangan lupa untuk menghubungiku karena aku akan menjemputmu lalu mengantarmu pulang," Sakura yakin wajahnya sudah merah total. Ucapan Sasuke itu jelas didengar oleh semua orang di acara _on air_ seperti ini.

Sakura dapat mendengar jerit histeris teman-temannya dari luar ruangan meskipun ruangan itu kedap suara. Itu karena semua teman Sakura terlalu histeris. Sakura sangat jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dan juga senyumnya itu. Ini benar-benar gila. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki seberani ini yang pernah mendekatinya. Sakura ingin berteriak jika saja ia sedang tidak siaran.

"Hmm… Aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Kirim aku pesan agar aku tahu nomormu," jawab Sakura dengan wajah merahnya.

"Aku akan segera mengirimnya," jawab Sasuke. Setelah itu sambungan terputus. Sakura memutarkan beberapa lagu. Sekarang ia perlu bernafas. Sakura cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan studionya. Teman-teman Sakura langsung menyambut Sakura dengan heboh.

"Oh tuhan! Sakura- _chan_ itu cara paling romantis!" kata teman Sakura dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Sakura! Aku harus melihat orangnya ketika kau pulang nanti. Perkenalkan laki-laki keren itu pada kami!" tuntut teman Sakura satu lagi. Sakura masih menenangkan dirinya.

"Bagaimana ini. Aku baru mengenalnya tadi dan sungguh ia sudah seberani ini," ucap Sakura kepada teman-temannya.

"Jangan pikirkan seberapa baru kau mengenalnya tapi pikirkan seberapa berani ia menggungkapkan kepadamu terang-terangan jika ia tertarik kepadamu. Ia mengumumkan kepada publik tentang ketertarikannya kepadamu. Aku menilai itu sebagai keseriusan!" jawab teman Sakura yang lain.

"Lagipula kau sedang tidak berhubungan dengan siapa pun saat ini. Oh ayolah Sakura Haruno, kurasa kau harus mempertimbangkan laki-laki satu ini," saran teman Sakura lagi.

"Tapi…" ucapan Sakura segera dipotong oleh temannya lagi.

"Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali. Ayolah, kurasa ia benar-benar serius!" ucap teman Sakura itu.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Memang terlalu cepat Sasuke melakukan semua ini. Namun selama ini banyak laki-laki yang mendekatinya, tetapi mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hati Sakura berkesan. Sedangkan Sasuke, mereka baru saja kenal setengah hari dan dari pertama perkenalan Sasuke sudah memulainya dengan berani. Benar-benar cukup membuat Sakura terkesan dengan keberaniannya menceritakan kronologi pertemuannya dan Sakura hari ini di acara _on air_ radio.

.

.

"Aku sudah di depan studiomu," Sasuke menelpon Sakura. Hari sudah mulai malam.

"Eh… Sasuke- _kun_ , bisakah kau masuk sebentar ke dalam," pinta Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak masalah. Tunggu aku sebentar. Aku harus memarkirkan mobilku," jawab Sasuke. Sambungan terputus.

Sekarang Sakura menghela nafasnya berat. Teman-teman Sakura kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tentu saja yang meminta Sasuke masuk ke dalam studio itu adalah hasil suruhan teman-teman Sakura. Mau tidak mau Sakura akhirnya menyerah atau ia tidak diperbolehkan pulang. Sekarang pintu depan studio itu terbuka. Nampak laki-laki yang tinggi, mempunyai tubuh pas dengan tinggi badannya. Rambutnya jatuh bebas ke bawah. Ia langsung menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Sakura.

"Oh tuhan! Dia begitu sempurna!" teriak teman Sakura tanpa malu-malu. Sakura langsung menginjak kakinya.

"Sakura, kau beruntung!" ucap teman Sakura yang satu lagi. Sakura tahu ia malu dengan ulah teman-temannya itu. Sasuke sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Hei Sakura, apa kau menyuruhmu masuk untuk berkenalan dengan teman-temanmu?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu.

"Yaa, mereka memaksaku setelah mereka mendengar semuanya dari siaran," jawab Sakura.

"Halo, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," Sasuke mengulas senyumnya lagi. Kedua teman wanita Sakura itu rasanya ingin mimisan. Tanpa disuruh pun Sasuke langsung memperkenalkan dirinya. Mereka dengan senang hatinya menyambut perkenalan Sasuke. Setelah sedikit berbasa basi akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari studio itu.

"Boleh aku mengajakmu makan malam?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura memutar bola matanya. Oh lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukannya.

"Ya baiklah," jawab Sakura akhirnya. Sasuke tersenyum lebar lagi. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Dari jendela kedua teman Sakura melihat itu dengan tatapan iri.

Di dalam perjalanan Sasuke memutar lagu-lagu yang menandakan ia sedang jatuh cinta. Mendadak hati Sasuke mendayu-dayu mendengar lagu-lagu romantis itu. Sakura hanya diam saja. Jujur saja ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sekali lagi Sakura tidak pernah berada di situasi yang seperti ini. Sakura perlahan menggigit bibirnya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu cepat dengan semua ini. Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman, tapi aku akui jika aku benar-benar tertarik padamu," kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya di depan Sakura. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Mendadak ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman atau berlebihan. Aku hanya suka melakukan hal-hal yang romantis," sambung Sasuke. Sakura semakin menggaruk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ehh… Mungkin karena kita memang baru sama-sama kenal. Kurasa nanti setelah kita cukup mengenal semuanya akan sama-sama tahu," ucapan Sakura keluar dengan asalnya. Entahlah yang penting menjawab perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," kata Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya, apakah saat ini kau memiliki kekasih?" tanya Sasuke. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang paling ingin Sasuke tanyakan pada Sakura. Sakura bingung harus menjawab jujur atau tidak.

"Tidak, aku tidak sedang berhubungan," akhirnya Sakura menjawab jujur. Biarkan saja terkesan membuka diri namun yang paling penting Sakura jujur.

"Aku senang mendengar jawaban itu," senyum Sasuke tambah lebar. Sakura akui Sasuke memang benar-benar berani kepadanya. Berbeda dengan semua lagi-laki yang selama ini mendekatinya secara perlahan. Sasuke tidak seperti itu, ia bergerak sangat cepat dan tanpa malu menggungkapkan jika ia tertarik kepada Sakura.

.

.

Sakura baru saja selesai menyusun beberapa kue di dalam lemari kaca. Dan tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang memanggilnya. Sasuke, dengan senyum seperti kemarin ia menghampiri Sakura. Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum ramahnya. Sasuke lagi-lagi menepati janjinya untuk rajin mengunjungi _coffee shop_ tersebut. Sasuke menenteng laptopnya. Gayanya sangat santai meskipun ia bekerja kantoran.

"Kau ingin memesan apa? Java Chip Frappuccino?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng dan masih dengan senyumnya.

"Tidak, untuk hari ini aku hanya ingin memesan Iced Lemonade Shake Tea Passion. Hari sedang panas jadi aku hanya memesan itu saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Ukuran?" tanya Sakura.

" _Venti_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan senyumnya. Sasuke lalu menyerahkan _card member_ -nya kepada Sakura sebagai media pembayaran.

"Kau ingin mengerjakan pekerjaan lagi?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Sakura yang mengutak-atik mesin kasirnya.

"Ya, aku bosan di dalam ruangan. Oh ya, jam berapa kau pulang hari ini? Apakah kau siaran lagi hari ini?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura selesai melakukan pembayaran lalu menyerahkan kartunya kepada Sasuke.

"Seperti kemarin, tetapi aku tidak siaran hari ini," jawab Sakura. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku akan menjemputmu dan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan pulang sebelum aku pulang," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan ia berjalan menuju bangku favoritnya. Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum. Ia sudah mulai menyambut Sasuke setelah semalam mereka menghabiskan makan malam yang cukup menyenangkan. Sasuke banyak bercerita tentangnya dan Sasuke sangat terbuka sekali mengenai dirinya. Mengenai ia yang sering memberikan harapan kepada wanita, memainkan mereka sekali-kali. Sakura menilai itu masih wajar dilakukan oleh laki-laki tampan seperti Sasuke. Ia tidak masalah. Sakura suka kejujuran Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan dan mengambil beberapa tisu. Ia kemudian duduk di bangku favoritnya lalu Sasuke menyalahkan laptopnya. Tidak lama Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke. Minumannya sudah selesai dibuat. Sasuke mengambilnya dan ia lagi-lagi melemparkan senyum kepada Sakura. Sayang Sasuke tidak bisa mengobrol karena Sakura segera melayani pembeli. Sasuke menyeruput minumannya dengan sedotan. Iced Lemonade Shake Tea Passion yang berasa sedikit asam itu terasa manis di lidah Sasuke. Ia sedang jatuh cinta, apa saja yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya akan terasa manis.

"Pekerjaan hari ini harus selesai sebelum jam empat. Hari ini aku akan mengantarnya sampai rumahnya lagi," ucap Sasuke dengan semangat dan ia mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sakura melihat itu dari meja bar dengan sedikit bibir terangkat.

"Benar-benar orang yang lucu," batin Sakura. Sakura kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali. Sesekali Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sibuk membuat pesanan. Sasuke terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya di bangku favoritnya.

Sasuke melihat jam di layar laptopnya. Jam istirahatnya sudah habis. Saatnya Sasuke kembali ke kantornya dan mengerjakan pekerjaannya di dalam ruangannya yang membosankan itu. Sasuke dengan berat hati meninggalkan _coffee shop_ itu. Saat itu Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang membersihkan meja. Ia juga terlihat menyapu lantai. Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Sasuke kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di tisu yang diambilnya tadi.

 _Semangatlah, jangan sampai lelah XD. Hubungi aku jika sudah selesai bekerja_

 _Orang paling tampan :P_

Sasuke menuliskan itu di tisu lalu ia mematikan laptopnya dan menghabiskan minumannya. Sasuke kemudian mendekati Sakura yang tengah menyapu. Lama Sasuke membiarkan Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Sasuke senang melihat Sakura yang tengah bergerak lincah seperti itu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura baru sadar jika Sasuke berdiri menungguinya. Saat itu _coffee shop_ sedang sepi karena memang jam selesai makan siang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menyudahi acaranya menyapu. Sasuke melemparkan senyumnya lagi.

"Aku harus kembali ke kantor," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke lalu menyodorkan selembar tisu kepada Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu dan jangan lupa kau baca tisu itu. Bye," pamit Sasuke langsung sambil keluar dari _coffee shop_ tersebut. Sakura masih merasa heran mengapa Sasuke memberikannya tisu. Sasuke menyuruhnya membaca. Sakura kemudian melihat tisu itu dan membacanya.

"Oh lucu sekali," kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Orang paling tampan," sambung Sakura masih dengan senyumnya. Sakura lalu berniat menyimpan tisu itu di lokernya. Ia akan menyimpannya.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu rutinitas Sasuke seperti itu, menggunjungi _coffee shop_ tempat Sakura bekerja lalu mengantarnya pulang. Mereka berdua semakin dekat. Tidak jarang Sasuke menelpon Sakura sebelum tidur dan sering mengajak Sakura untuk keluar makan malam ketika Sakura pulang bekerja dari siaran. Sakura juga sudah semakin terbuka pada Sasuke. Sekarang semua orang di studio Sakura sudah tahu siapa Sasuke dan hampir semua barista di _coffee shop_ tempat Sakura bekerja tahu mengenai kedekatan Sakura dan Sasuke. Sasuke berbaur dengan lingkungan Sakura begitu cepat. Seperti hari ini, hari sabtu siang yang cerah. Sasuke libur dari pekerjaannya dan ia seperti biasa akan keluar dari rumahnya lalu menghabiskan waktu di _coffee shop_ itu seharian sambil menunggu Sakura selesai bekerja.

"Jangan hanya memesan minum. Kau belum makan siang. Kupesankan Blueberry Swirl Cheesecake, Cranberry Bliss Bar Cake, Walnut Carrot Cake, Marble Cheesecake," Sakura langsung memesankan beberapa kue untuk Sasuke. "Kau harus memakan semuanya tanpa sisa. Jangan hanya minum, perutmu masih kosong," sambung Sakura. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Ia sungguh gembira karena Sakura memperhatikan kesehatannya.

"Apakah kau akan menemaniku makan semuanya nanti?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya jika sepi nanti aku akan duduk menemanimu," jawab Sakura. Sasuke melemparkan senyumnya lagi. "Duduklah dengan manis di sana," sambung Sakura. Ia kemudian menyerahkan kartu Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimanya lalu berbalik pergi menuju bangku favoritnya.

Sasuke membuka ponselnya lalu ia memainkannya sebentar. Tidak lama dari itu Sasuke mendengar Sakura memanggil namanya. Ternyata minumannya telah selesai dibuat oleh Sakura. Sasuke dengan senang hati menuju meja bar untuk mengambil minumannya. Ada juga empat potong kue yang nampaknya menggugah selerah Sasuke. Sasuke melihat namanya di _cup_ transparan itu. Ia tersenyum melihat tulisan di sana.

 _For handsome boy around me :D_

"Kau mengakui ketampananku," ucap Sasuke kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil tersenyum.

"Cepatlah makan, kue-kue itu sudah menunggumu," jawab Sakura masih dengan senyumnya.

Sasuke kembali ke bangkunya dan menikmati kue-kue lezat itu dengan senyumnya. Kue-kue itu terasa sangat manis di lidah Sasuke. Sesekali ia melirik Sakura yang sedang membuat pesanan. Jika hari sabtu seperti ini Sakura akan pulang lebih cepat dan oleh karena itulah Sasuke ada di sana. Ia akan mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan-jalan. Atau istilahnya berkencan. Semalam ia mengajak Sakura untuk berkencan dan Sakura menyambutnya. Ia benar-benar berhasil.

"Kenapa belum habis?" tanya Sakura ketika ia menghampiri Sasuke. Dilihat Sasuke ada teman Sakura yang menunggu meja bar dan penggunjung juga sedang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku akan memakannya perlahan. Ayo kau makan juga," Sasuke menyodorkan kue itu kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dan memakannya.

"Kau tidak ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak, hari ini hari libur. Ibuku juga sudah mengizinkanku untuk pergi bersamamu hari ini. Ya aku melewatkan untuk berkunjung ke rumah nenek hari ini. Jadi aku benar-benar tidak ada pekerjaan," jawab Sasuke.

"Tunggulah satu jam lagi. Aku akan selesai bekerja," Sakura kemudian mengambil minuman Sasuke lalu meminumnya. Ia kemudian berdiri dari bangku tersebut. Namun Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Ini untukmu," Sasuke lagi-lagi menyerahkan tisu kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lagi. Setiap hari Sasuke akan melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Sakura selalu menyimpan tisu pemberian Sasuke. Sakura lalu membacanya.

 _Thanks for cute girl around in my mind 3_

Sakura tersenyum lebar membaca tulisan Sasuke itu. Tulisan yang ditulis dengan pena tinta hitam dan ada gambar hati. Sasuke memang laki-laki paling romantis yang mendekatinya sampai saat ini. Ia suka hal yang romantis. Wanita mana yang tidak senang dengan hal romantis seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke. Itu membuat Sakura melayang. Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak main-main dengan semua ini kepadanya.

.

.

"Jadi ingin kemana kita?" tanya Sakura setelah ia selesai memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Bagaimana jika ke rumah nenekku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh dengan sedikit heran. "Keluarga besarku sedang berkumpul hari ini dan aku akan memperkenalkanmu," sambung Sasuke tanpa malu-malu. Sakura tahu mulutnya mengnganga lebar dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Sasuke! Ya ampun…" Sakura tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi terhadap tingkah Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Tidak salah mengenal keluargaku. Atau kau merasa malu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku. Hanya saja… kita tidak mempunyai status saat ini," kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sakura. Sakura langsung memukul bibirnya sendiri karena kelepasan berbicara hal seperti itu kepada Sasuke.

"Oh jadi kau mengharapkan status dariku?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat merah.

"Ya," jawab Sakura. Terlanjur sudah basah Sakura meneruskannya. "Kau memberikan harapan kepadaku dan melakukan semua hal yang membuatku berpikir kau memanjakanku," sambung Sakura. Sakura tahu hatinya tidak menentu saat ini. Berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Kepalanya seperti ingin pecah. Ah, sungguh malu sekali dirinya saat ini. Sasuke terlihat mengulas senyumnya dengan lebar. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya. Sasuke kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya di pinggiran jalan. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Sakura yang saat ini sedang sangat kacau.

"Lalu apakah kau menyukai semua yang aku lakukan untukmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, siapa yang tidak menyukainya. Meskipun awalnya aku merasa risih namun lama-lama aku menikmatinya," jawab Sakura jujur lagi. Yang bisa Sakura lakukan saat ini adalah berkata jujur. Ia tidak suka menjadi orang yang munafik.

"Lalu kau menyukaiku?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Semakin lama pertanyaan Sasuke semakin membuat Sakura harus terus berkata jujur.

"Apakah aku mempunyai jawaban lain selain tidak?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menggeleng cepat.

"Kau menyayangiku?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura semakin sulit untuk berbohong. Sasuke memang benar-benar mampu menaklukannya. Sakura menghela nafasnya perlahan.

"Ya aku menyayangimu," senyum lebar tersungging di wajah Sasuke. Satu langkah lagi.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi. Apakah kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pertanyaan terakhir ini adalah pertanyaan yang paling sulit untuk Sakura jawab. Bukan sulit karena ingin berbohong atau jujur. Sakura sulit menjawabnya karena saat ini hatinya tidak karuan. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan kepalanya terasa ada kupu-kupu yang hinggap.

"Kau berniat menjadikanku wanita paling spesial di hatimu?" Sakura balik bertanya kepada Sasuke. Ia sedang mengulur waktu.

"Itu tujuanku dari awal mendekatimu," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu. Senyumnya itu tersungging lagi. Oh _dear_ , wajah Sakura memerah seperti apel. Sakura melayang dibuatnya. "Jadi apakah aku laki-laki spesial di hatimu sekarang?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tidak, kau bukan laki-laki spesial di hatiku," jawab Sakura. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Karena ayahku berada di urutan pertama. Kau laki-laki spesial di hatiku di urutan kedua," jawab Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Pengakuan itu sudah cukup mengartikan segalanya untuk Sasuke.

"Kalau seperti itu, kau kekasihku mulai sekarang," wajah Sakura semakin merah. Ia harus mencatat waktu hari ini dalam hidupnya. Waktu dimana Sasuke mengatakan jika Sakura adalah kekasihnya. Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan malu. Ia salah tingkah.

"Kedengarannya itu status yang bagus untuk kita sekarang," jawab Sakura masih dengan wajah malunya.

"Status itu akan meningkat nanti," ucap Sasuke. Wajah keduanya sama-sama memancarkan kebahagiaan. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu mengunjungi keluarga besarku. Kau dan aku sudah mempunyai status saat ini. Aku yakin mereka akan senang mengenalmu. Selama ini aku tidak pernah mengenalkan wanita yang sering memenuhi hidupku kepada keluargaku. Jadi kau adalah yang pertama," Sakura tahu ia sudah merasa seperti di surga saat ini. Sakura benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Sasuke.

.

.

Sudah memasuki bulan keempat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. Keduanya semakin dekat dan terbuka. Ada beberapa kali pertengkaran kecil di antara mereka namun mereka bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikannya. Pertengkaran itu juga terjadi karena hal yang sepele. Misalnya Sakura yang sering cemburu ketika mereka berdua berjalan dan Sasuke ditegur oleh wanita lain. Sebenarnya Sasuke senang sekali membuat Sakura terus cemburu kepadanya. Itu tandanya Sakura memang benar-benar mencintainya.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Seperti biasa, Sasuke akan menunggu Sakura selesai bekerja. Sasuke memesan minuman kesukaannya. Dark Mocca dan Sasuke juga memesankan minuman kesukaan Sakura. Cotton Candy. Selama menunggu Sakura yang selesai bekerja. Sasuke menulis sesuatu di banyak tisu yang diambilnya. Ia menulisnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Minumanku sudah hampir mencair," ucap Sakura yang kini duduk di depan Sasuke. Ia sudah berganti pakaian. Sakura sudah selesai bekerja.

"Masih tetap enak. Minumlah," kata Sasuke. Sakura meminum minuman kesukaannya itu. Manis dengan rasa vanila. Saat Sakura meminum minumannya Sasuke menyerahkan setumpuk tisu kepada Sakura. Sakura kembali tertawa. Selalu saja Sasuke memberikan kata-kata manis untuknya.

"Tisu di sini habis karenamu," ujar Sakura sambil terus tertawa. Sasuke juga ikut tertawa.

"Bacalah, jangan lewatkan satu lembar pun," Sakura langsung membacanya dari lembar pertama tumpukan tisu itu. Ia langsung mengulas senyumnya. Sakura terus membaca perlembar tisu itu. Setiap lembar tisu terdapat satu kalimat dari Sasuke.

 _For my lovely barista in Starbucks 3_

 _I Love You 3 Sakura Haruno._

 _Hal pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta adalah senyummu ketika menyambutku di meja bar pertama kalinya._

 _Kupikir aku harus mengejarmu mulai saat aku mengajakmu berkenalan._

 _Dan itu memang aku lakukan._

 _Kujadikan kau wanita yang spesial di hatiku._

 _Kukatakan kau adalah kekasihku._

 _Lalu…._

 _Sekarang aku ingin meminta lebih kepadamu._

 _Apakah kau akan menerima permintaanku?_

 _Hanya berikan jawaban 'YA' dan aku tidak menerima jawaban 'TIDAK'._

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang sekarang menopangkan tangannya di dagu sambil terus menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya. Sudah beberapa lembar tisu yang ia baca dan sekarang tisu yang belum Sakura baca berada di tangan kanannya. Lembarannya sudah mulai menipis. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura melanjutkan membaca lembaran tisu itu lagi.

 _Sakura Haruno…_

 _Orang yang aku cintai…_

 _Permintaanku adalah…_

 _Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku untuk selama-lamanya?_

 _Berikan jawabanmu kepadaku sekarang dan aku ingin itu jawaban 'YA'_

Lembaran tisu terakhir akhirnya selesai Sakura baca. Hatinya berbunga-bunga sekali. Sasuke melamarnya dengan cara seperti ini. Ini bahkan lebih romantis dibandingkan dengan lamaran yang menghabiskan banyak uang seperti yang Sakura lihat di televisi. Sakura menyukai cara sederhana namun tetap romantis ini. Mau tidak mau Sakura meneteskan air matanya. Air mata bahagianya. Haruskah ia menjawab dengan jawaban 'tidak'?

"Berikan penamu. Aku akan menjawabnya," Sakura tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Ia mengusap air matanya. Sasuke membiarkan Sakura yang menangis bahagia. Ia suka semua hal yang menyentuh hati. Sakura lalu berjalan ke arah meja kecil, tempat diletakannya tisu, gula merah, gula putih dan sebagainya. Sakura mengambil beberapa lembar tisu.

"Tutup matamu. Aku akan menulis. Jangan mengintip," ucap Sakura sambil menutup mata Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku tidak sabar menunggu jawabannya," kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Sakura yang menutup matanya.

"Hmm tidak akan lama," jawab Sakura. Sakura lalu melepaskan tangannya dari mata Sasuke dan ia meyakinkan sekali lagi jika Sasuke tidak mengintipnya. Akhirnya setelah yakin Sasuke tidak mengintipnya Sakura mulai menulis. Tidak lama dari itu Sakura menyuruh Sasuke membuka matanya. "Bacalah dan jangan lewatkan satu lembar pun," sambung Sakura. Sasuke menerima lembaran tisu itu.

 _I Love you too Sasuke 3_

 _Thanks for make me special woman in your life…_

 _You're a spesial man in my life. Make me smile and happy at the same time._

 _Jawabanku adalah…_

 _I do…_

Keduanya sama-sama saling tatap dengan tatapan cinta yang terpancar di mata keduanya. Hati mereka berdua sama-sama saling berkaitan. Senyum bahagia keduanya seolah terpancar yang mengartikan jika ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi. Sasuke senang Sakura menerima lamarannya yang sederhana ini. Dan Sakura senang karena Sasuke menjadikannya orang paling spesial di hatinya. Sakura menyimpan semua tisu bersejarah itu. Ia akan menjadikannya kenangan.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan dan membeli cincin pernikahan," lagi-lagi Sasuke bergerak dengan langkah yang sangat cepat. Sasuke menenteng satu minumannya yang belum habis di tangan kanannya dan begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Ayo, dan bila perlu kita juga harus memesan semua perlengkapannya sekarang," sambut Sakura. Keduanya tertawa bersamaan. Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan erat. Mereka keluar dari _coffee shop_ tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu dan sebentar lagi juga akan menjadi akhir kisah cinta mereka. Akhir kisah cinta dalam hubungan perkenalan dan berpacaran karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menghadapi kehidupan bersama yang sesungguhnya sebagai sepasang insan yang sah di mata tuhan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera berbicara kepada orang tua masing-masing. Mereka pasti akan senang," kata Sakura sewaktu menuju ke mobil Sasuke.

"Ya nanti aku akan menemui mereka dan melamarmu secara langsung," Sasuke membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Sakura masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Sasuke memasuki mobilnya juga. Di dalam mobil Sasuke dengan cepat mencium bibir Sakura sekilas.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Karena kau begitu percaya padaku. Terima kasih karena mempercayakan hatimu untukku," Sasuke menyentuh kepala Sakura dan mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Sama-sama," jawab Sakura. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke. Membalas ciuman bibir Sasuke dengan cepat. "Jangan melakukannya di sini. Terlalu ramai," Sakura langsung menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Nanti kau harus memberikan kepadaku versi _double_ ," ujar Sasuke asal. Sakura tertawa geli.

"Ya, terserah padamu. Percuma aku menolaknya nanti karena aku tahu kau pasti akan mendapatkannya," jawab Sakura. Senyumnya kembali tersungging. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Menghabiskan hari itu dengan mencari cincin pernikahan dan juga gaun pengantin. Mereka benar-benar bergerak cepat. Lebih baik semuanya cepat daripada lambat. Itu prinsip Sasuke dan Sakura

.

 **END.**

.

See Yaa-Haa next fanfiction ekekekke XD


End file.
